Revenge Is Sweet, But Victory Is Sweeter
by BigTimeRush-BTR
Summary: A rainy day can never be boring with those two around. Just a sweet and fluffy Kenlos bromance one-shot.


**Well, hello there. :) I started writing this today, and I just finished it. It's short but sweet, I believe. Just some fluffy Kenlos bromance and sweetness. 'Cause, come on, those two are just too cute and adorable together. :3**

* * *

Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop…

Carlos groaned at the sound of the drops of water falling down from the water faucet in the kitchen onto the sink. He sunk back against the couch's cushions and closed his eyes, grabbing a random pillow from his side and pressing it against his face. He was so bored with nothing to do, and with no one to hang around with.

"Well this stinks," the little Latino mumbled under his breath once he had carelessly thrown the pillow over his shoulder, not really caring where it landed. The television was on, but he wasn't watching it. The cable had unexpectedly been cut off, and Buddah Bob was busy fixing a leak from some other apartment on the third floor. He didn't have time to come and fix the cable, and for that, Carlos was extremely grumpy.

"Maybe you should go and play in the rain."

Carlos jumped about a foot in the air at the sound of someone else's voice. With a yelp of alarm, he whipped his head to his left, only to find Kendall standing near the hallway that led to their bedrooms. He stared at his best friend with a surprised look; eyes open wide.

"Kendall? Dude, I thought you had gone to the library with Logan," the smaller boy stated. At this, Kendall only rolled his eyes and let out a puff of air.

"Me? Go with Logan to the library? Carlitos, are you nuts? I'd rather go with James to the Bara Cuda sale than go with Logan to the library." Kendall chuckled lightly. "Or then again, maybe not…"

Carlos smiled. "Would you rather hang around for a bit? I'm booored! There's nothing to do around here. I wish James and Logan were here."

"I know. Same here. But by the looks of it, they will most likely be stuck wherever they are for a while. It looks like the weather's getting worse." By now, Kendall was standing in front of the window in the living room. His eyes wandered over the pool area, which was drenched with rain. "Man, looks like they picked a bad time to go study and buy hair care products."

"Mhm." With a swing of his legs Carlos stood up from the couch. "I'm bored, Kendall. Wanna do something? Something funner than sitting around here with nothing to do?"

Kendall grinned at his best friend's choice of words and knocked on the older boy's black helmet. "I don't think 'funner' is something that can be considered as a word, 'Los. But I'm down to whatever you want to do. Like you, I have nothing better to do."

At Kendall's response, Carlos started jumping on the tip of his toes like a hyper, little kid. "Can we go play in the rain? You know, jump in the puddles and stuff, like we used to when we were younger? Pleeease, Kenny?" He pouted and gave Kendall his best puppy dog face, knowing he could never resist his puppy dog faces; just like he could never resist Katie's.

"Fine," Kendall said, finally giving in. "But if I fall and break my wrist like when we were seven, I am blaming you for the rest of my life."

"You won't fall!"

"Better not. Now, come on!"

Carlos smiled as Kendall wrapped a hand around his wrist and pulled him towards the door of the apartment. He could have sworn he saw a childish sparkle somewhere in Kendall's light green eyes. It was with a giggle that he followed Kendall out of the door, practically dragging his feet behind him as the blond was running full-speed towards the elevators. The two boys got on one of the elevators. It was short after that they were standing in the Palm Woods' lobby, grins on both of their faces.

"Come on, Kendall!" Before Kendall could even protest, he was pushed outside and into the pouring rain. The water sunk onto his clothing, forcing his clothes to cling to his body. A harsh shiver ran through his body at the feeling of the wet and cold clothing against his skin. He didn't even have the time to get adjusted to the wetness as he was suddenly pushed into the pool. It was with a gasp and a wild movement of his arms that the younger of the two emerged from underwater. A big splash was heard, and then Carlos was beside him, laughing and giggling without a care in the world.

"Carlos! Why I ought to…"

Carlos chuckled as he took a hold of Kendall's head and dunked him under the freezing water. "Ought to what, Kenny?" he asked innocently. Kendall only rose back up, arms wrapped around his trembling body. In one swift motion, he submerged Carlos' body under water, only to let him go a couple of second later. The little Latino was a shaking mess when he came back up for air.

"Ought to get you back for what you did. In other words; revenge is sweet."

"Yeah? Well, you know what? Victory is sweeter."

Carlos swung his hand back and splashed water over to Kendall's face. He giggled when he saw the horrified expression that coated his friend's features. "I win."

With one of his famous smirks, Kendall pushed Carlos back and sprinted out of the pool. He ran away from the pool and ran around like a headless chicken, not really aware that Carlos was running right behind his heels. It wasn't until he was lying on the floor with no air in his lungs, that Kendall realized that Carlos' smaller body was pressed over his in a sprawled out position.

"Dude. Not cool." Trying to even out his breathing, Kendall rolled over on his side, succeeding in throwing an oblivious Carlos onto the floor just a few inches beside him. "You knocked the air out of me!"

"My bad," Carlos said with a giggle. "It's not like it was my intention."

"Aha. I bet it wasn't." Kendall smirked as he wrapped both of his arms around Carlos and rolled over so that the two of them went rolling around on the cold and wet concrete. Seconds later, the two teenagers found themselves rolling off of the edge of the pool, and landing back where they had started; in the freezing water. Both emerged from the water with grins stretched across their faces.

Giggling softly, Carlos stuck his tongue out at Kendall, making the blond laugh softly. "Okay, you win this round, Kendall. But what do you say to a second round?"

With a victorious smile and a determined look on his face, Kendall said: "I say, bring it on!"

* * *

**Was that sweet enough? Did it give you cavities? Lol. :D What did you all think at my attempt at some Kenlos fluffiness? I mean, I write too much angst. I thought I would write something sweet for you guys. Love you all! Thanks for reading!**

**~ BigTimeRush-BTR :)**


End file.
